SpiritualClan (Reborn)
———————————————————————————————————— ♕SPIRITUALCLAN♕ ———————————————————————————————————— “They thought we were gone but, there is a reason re-carnation exsists.” SpiritualClan was born to be something amazing. A first glance & you think we are light, & hearted & well enough to defeat. But, we can never be defeated. We fell once.... but, we have risen again from the dead. Ready, recruiting. ____________________________________ THE TALE It was night time.The sky lighting up with our ancestors, raining a pond of light onto a small little home. It was only then that a small tom padded into the single bliss of sparkling light that his soul was lifted. Lifted into something else. A Leader. He grew to learn the values of life & death & how both leaded to the spiritual world. They taught him about rules, clan rules, borders, patrols & other wondering felines who starved & would drool over anything & kill it. It didn't take the tom too long to realise something. A valuable lesson on friendship, leading. At once he began, the rouge padded into every inch of the forest, looking for strays, rogues & starving felines without a home to live in. It succeeded. One feline to another, they gathered, settling in nests & building a camp. 5, 10, 13, 17.... each cat emerged... but he had no clue what to call it. He lifted his head proudly, leaping onto the High Stump & gave the proudest yowl he could to make sure the whole forest heard. “I, Nightmare, say that we stand with Starclan & Darkforest, we are watched over by our ancestors & together we are strong & follow guidence from them. We are spiritual.... we are SpiritualClan!” It didn't take long for the cats to yowl back, agreeing with their leaders chose. ____________________________________ Disaster soon struck, tearing the cats apart as the leader vanished. The deputy & a squad had gone to check up on him, not knowing where he he had padded off to. It was moons since then, the squad didn't return & the members vanished without a paw-step of evidence on how. About Us ____________________________________ Ranking Info ____________________________________ Heirarchey ____________________________________ SUPERIOR ____________________________________ PROXY (Choosing the Proxy after we receive 10 members & at least 4-5 role-play sessions together.) ____________________________________ ELITES ____________________________________ HEALERS ____________________________________ HUNTERS ____________________________________ SCOUTS ____________________________________ HEALER TRAINEES ____________________________________ TRAINEES ____________________________________ QUARDIANS ____________________________________ MOTHERS ____________________________________ YOUTHS ____________________________________ STORY-TELLERS ____________________________________ PRISONERS ____________________________________ THE QUEUE (Only for people who are deciding on a rank) 0/6 Punishments & Exiled ____________________________________ Rules ____________________________________ •Activeness• You must be active in this clan. If you are found not active for more than 2 weeks, you will be exiled without question but allowd to come back but, once you return you will be followed by a mild punishment. To get out of this punishment, please tell one of the Superiors/Delegates or a close friend if you can't reach the 2. ____________________________________ •Respect• You must respect your Higher Ranks. Including Mothers, Youths & Story-Tellers. If found disrecpecting those ranks, you will recieve a punishment given to you by the Superiors & Proxy. ____________________________________ •Leaving• Once you leave, you will only be allowed back one more time. After that, you will not be welcomed back without the Superiors permission or having a private discussion. ____________________________________ •Mates• You are allowed mates outside of the clan but only if they are our ally. If you are planning on become someones mate outside of the clan, then you will have to talk to Higher Ranks. If found becoming mates with an enemy's species, or having an exiled one as your mate you will be given a Minor punishment. Be warned. Healers are also allowed mates & Youths only if there are 2+ Healers within the camp grounds. ____________________________________ •Double-Grouping• If found Double-Grouping, we will contact the group you are found Double-Grouping with. You will be exiled without question. We will watch over you, making sure to alarm future groups you are joining. You may not join again after this unless the Superior allows it. ____________________________________ •OC's• You are only allowed the max of 1 OC. You may only create a new one if you have kept your OC for over 3 weeks or have had a discussion with the Superior to get the permission to create a new one. You must end your OC during role-play but, must also have the Healers' permission first. ____________________________________ •Gathering Rules• 1) Do not disrespect allies. 2) Do not pick up fights. 3) Don't be silly even if the other allies are being silly. 4) Speak when spoken to. 5) Keep your audits perked for any commands or any intruders. ____________________________________ •Training Legend's Rules• 1) Respect Higher Ranks. 2) You must have had atleast have 5 training sessions with your mentor before recieving your desired rank. 3) Respect your mentor. 4) Do not wonder off while training ____________________________________ •The Youth Rules• 1) Do not stumble out of camp alone & under the age of 4 moons without supervision. 2) You may only become a your desired Trainee rank to the age of 6 moons +.You will be given a mentor at random. ____________________________________ •Accepting Forms• Only the Superiors & Proxy's may accept forms. Please do not accept forms if you are NOT these ranks. ____________________________________ •Powerplaying• If found power playing, your rank will be lowered or you will be ignored during role-play until you stop power-playing. It makes us look weak & unfair. Please do not do this! Coalitions____________________________________ALLIES ____________________________________ NEMIES Newspaper Applications ____________________________________ JOINING FORM •Name• •Username• •Desired Rank• •Mate• •Kits/Parents• •Role-play Example• (Note: Please role-play on what your desired rank is.) •Joining Reason• •Loyalty Oath• ____________________________________ ALLIANCE FORM •Group Name• •Link• •Species• •Leader(s) User• •Member Count• •Territory/Server• •Alliance Reason• •Benefits To Us• •Benefits To You• Polls ____________________________________ Do you like the new page? Yes No How much would you rate this page? 0-10 10-20 20-30 30-40 40-50 50-60 60-70 70-80 80-90 90-100 Clan Gallery ____________________________________ Spiritualclannnnthefirsttimeitbegan.png|The Old SC :') - Such amazing memories. Editors ____________________________________ Lotus - SilverMoonsLight - Superior Farewells ____________________________________ This Page Was Coded By SilverMoonsLight